


Life and Love in the Nations Capital

by winters_girl17



Series: The actor and the coach [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Stalking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: Our story picks up one year after the events of After Surgery Care. Anna accepted the position at Georgetown and her and Sebastian found the perfect apartment for them in the city. As they move their things from their respective homes and find the perfect set up for their apartment, they’re in for the biggest adventure of their lives. It’s a fun roller coaster to have life and love in the nation’s capital.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Sebastian and Anna are back for a new adventure! We're in Washington now and settling into their new place. Let's see what life has in store for them.

_New York_

                “Call me once you get to Washington.” Georgeta said looking at her son.  “How long is the drive again?” She added giving one last smile at her son.

                “It’s only three and a half hours Ma.” Sebastian said with a light laugh.

                “I know, sweetheart.” She said chuckling. “How long is the drive for Anna?” She asked.

                “A little over six and a half hours.” Sebastian said with a sigh. “I should get there a couple hours before she does. Thankfully all of our furniture was delivered a few days ago.” He added.

                “I’m sure both of you will be tired.” She said with a soft smile. “You better get on the road.” She added patting his cheek.

                “I’ll call you once I get there.” Sebastian said with a soft smile.

_North Carolina_

                “Be safe and keep in touch.” Renee said looking at the young woman in front of her.

                “You know I will.” Anna said hugging her friend. “Bye Codester.” She added reaching down to pet the dog at her feet.

                “Text me once you get there.” Renee said with a soft smile.

                “I will.” Anna said with a soft smile.

                She had spent the day before finishing loading her car and saying goodbye to her _now_ former team. Anna had talked to Sebastian the night before and both were excited about finally living together. Recently they’d had their one-year anniversary and while they had a little dinner to celebrate, and to celebrate getting the keys to their first apartment together; they were planning a little something more once they were finally in the same city permanently. Anna gave her friend one final hug and climbed into her car. Her phone beeped and she glanced down at the text.

                _Be safe and I love you. Call me when you get on 95._

Anna smiled down at her phone before typing out a reply. _I will, I love you too, and you be safe. I’ll call once I get on 95, into Virginia and once I get into Alexandria._

                Once she finished punching in their new DC address in her GPS she was off. Crossing the bridge over the Cape Fear and out of the county, a tear rolled down her cheek. It was difficult leaving all she’d known behind for the unknown; but she was going to have Sebastian by her side for the adjustment. Apart from her graduate stent at Georgetown, she had never been out of the South unless it was for a game, then it was only a day or two; but now this was becoming her home. Sebastian was her _home_. It was just an hour and a half later when she hit the call button on her display of her Jeep and waited for Sebastian to pick up his phone. Within a couple minutes, he answered the phone. It was a quick conversation, her telling Sebastian that she was now on Interstate 95 heading Northward. Sebastian told her that he was halfway between New York and Washington. He had gone on to tell her that a good friend of his was riding down with him to help unload their things.

                He was quick to tell her that his friend wouldn’t be staying at their apartment and that he was only going to be in town for a day or two to help them get their bags into their place. They talked for a little bit longer before Anna promised to call once she got closer and the pair disconnected. Shortly after Anna reached the Virginia line, she stopped for a break. She got out stretched her legs, used the restroom, and got some coffee before climbing back in and hitting the highway once again.

_Washington_

                The three-and-a-half-hour drive for Sebastian ended with him pulling into the parking garage. Each apartment had two spots, a soft smile gracing Sebastian’s face, knowing that in a couple more hours that other spot would be filled by a silver Jeep.

                “I really can’t believe you did this.” Chase said looking at his longtime friend. “This is crazy.” He added.

                “What? Asking Anna to move in with me.” Sebastian said climbing out of his car and walking towards the back of the SUV. “Or moving here.” He added.

                “Moving here, all of your family and friends are back in New York.” Chase said lifting the hand truck they’d borrowed out while Sebastian started loading up boxes onto it. “She could’ve came to New York.” He added.

                “No, she couldn’t. There wasn’t a school that made her an offer in New York.” Sebastian said shaking his head. “The closest school was Georgetown.” He added.

                The men finished loading up the hand truck and Sebastian shut the trunk lid. They made their way from the parking garage to the nearby elevator. Sebastian unlocked his new apartment for the first time with a smile on his face. He was ecstatic about the idea of the pair of them starting a life together. The next couple of hours were spent unloading the bags from his car. Chase and Sebastian had agreed that once Anna got there and they got her bags inside, Sebastian would take him to the nearby hotel. While he knew that Anna wouldn’t mind having Chase there for a couple days, he wanted the first night in the apartment to just be the pair of them.

                He wanted to watch her get comfortable in a pair of short shorts or _that_ shirt while she started digging out coffee cups for the pair of them the next morning. He wanted to take her by her hips, standing in _their_ kitchen and kiss her senseless. And when it was all said and done, he wanted to pull her into his arms and wake up with the knowledge that this was their life now. _That he could have a reason to come home now._ At about 6, Sebastian got a call that Anna was about forty-five minutes out.  After a quick conversation, it was decided that Panera Bread was what they would have for dinner. Sebastian was standing outside on the balcony of their apartment when he saw the familiar sight of a silver Jeep Grand Cherokee with the sunroof open and all the windows down.

                “Another beer, man?” Chase asked extending a beer Sebastian’s way.

                “Nah.” Sebastian said shaking his head. “Anna just pulled up.” He added.

                Chase nodded and Sebastian put out his cigarette. They turned and walked back inside. Some of the boxes had been put away as had all of Sebastian’s clothes. Chase sat the unopened beer back into the fridge and they grabbed the hand truck and headed down to meet the other resident of the DC apartment. Once they reached the garage Anna was slowly opening the trunk of her Jeep. Sebastian took stock of the appearance of his girlfriend. Her black hair was up in a messy and frizzy bun and she truly looked dead on her feet. He cast a glance at his friend and Chase nodded his head in a silent agreement. Sebastian quickly closed the gap between the pair of them and he cupped her cheek before giving her a bruising kiss.

                “You made it.” Sebastian said softly against her lips. “We borrowed a hand truck. It’ll make getting everything inside easier.” He added pulling away.

                “Great.” Anna said with a soft smile. “We, or rather I, will need to go to the grocery store. I’m going to need coffee in the morning so we can get everything unpacked.” She added.

                “Sorry to interrupt, but does this go?” Chase said popping his head back, holding up a bag.

                “Eventually. It’s my soccer gear, but it can stay for now.” Anna said with a soft smile. “And thank you, Chase for coming to help us out.” She added.

                Chase smiled at the brunette and Sebastian spoke. “We stopped off at the grocery store already. Picked up some coffee and pastries for breakfast in the morning.” He said with a smile.

                “My God, you’re perfect.” Anna groaned touching his cheek. “Can I marry you.” She added.

                Sebastian pecked his girlfriend’s lips before the pair of them grabbed bags. With a loaded-up hand truck and Sebastian and Anna’s hands full of bags, only one box was left to grab. In the elevator, they sat the bags down and Sebastian pulled her into his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. It was in that moment that Anna realized just how tired she was. Thankfully her pajama’s and toiletries were nearby and as much as she wanted to talk to both, at this moment, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed.  Chase noticed Anna starting to nod off against her boyfriend and he motioned to Sebastian. Sebastian looked down and slipped his arm a little tighter around her, allowing her a few peaceful moments.

                “We’ll put this inside then you can take me to the hotel.” Chase said with a soft smile. “Hopefully she’ll stay awake long enough for you to get back with the food.” He added.

                “I don’t think she realizes just how tired she is.” Sebastian said rubbing her shoulder.

                Anna’s eyes snapped open just as the elevator dinged. They both lifted the bags into their hands and started for the apartment. They had decided that the movers would just put the furniture in each of the rooms and then they could rearrange things from there. Chase was first to enter the room and started unloading the hand truck. Once it was unloaded, Chase went back down to their cars, putting the hand truck into Sebastian’s and grabbing the last box and pocketbook from her Jeep before locking both vehicles up. When he returned to the apartment, Sebastian was on his phone talking to his mother and Anna wasn’t anywhere to be found. Sebastian finished his conversation and smiled at his friend.

                “Thanks again for coming with me.” He said.

                “Anna knocked out?” Chase asked with a light laugh.

                “I don’t think so.” Sebastian said frowning. “Babe?” He called out.

                Anna came stumbling out of the bedroom with her glasses perched on her face. “Yeah?” She said with a yawn.

                “Seb’s going to take me to the hotel now and grab your food.” Chase said with a soft smile. “I know the both of you are dead on your feet and I’m a little beat if I’m honest.” He added.

                “Oh, ok.” Anna nodded. “I’m going to hop in the shower while you’re gone.” She added looking at Sebastian.

                Sebastian nodded and walked over and pecked Anna’s lips. He murmured a soft ‘be right back’ before she whispered something against his lips. He turned on his heels and Anna moved to give Chase a hug thanking him once again for his help. Anna watched both Sebastian and Chase walk out of the apartment. Sebastian cast one last glance at his girlfriend before closing the door. Anna walked over and locked the door before walking back to the bedroom. She pulled out her Bluetooth speaker and flipped it on before opening her Google Play app and starting up some music. She then walked over to the balcony of their bedroom and opening the door.

                Anna couldn’t help but smile when her fingers touched the sheer curtains that hung over the door. They were white and could be tied back, if they wanted to. She, some months back, had shown Sebastian a photo of the curtains hanging above a door; in passing she’d mentioned she’d love to have those hanging above the door if they had a balcony. Now there was the curtains hanging above the door. It was a nice night and they were high enough that she didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing her, so she decided to leave the door open while she showered. She made her way back to the bedroom, stripping her clothes as she went. While the water was warming up, she pulled out _those_ pajamas.

_Hotel_

                “Anna told me to tell you, to call us when you get up.” Sebastian said once he cut the car off. “She feels bad that she’s so tired and wants to treat you for coming out.” He added.

                “I’ll text you, but guys, take your time.” Chase said climbing out of the car. “Take some time in the morning. We’ve got the whole day to unpack and hang out. I know how you feel about her and how much you’ve been looking forward to this.” He added.

                Sebastian flushed red as Chase continued. “So, go, enjoy your new place with your girl.” He finished patting Sebastian’s shoulder.

                Sebastian lightly laughed and Chase lifted his bag into his hands. Sebastian watched as his long-time friend walk into the hotel. Chase turned around and waved at Sebastian and faded from sight. Sebastian then climbed into his car and headed to the nearby Panera Bread. After grabbing their food, he climbed back into his car and started off towards their apartment. It was a short ten-minute drive but to him it felt like the longest drive of his life. After pulling into the garage, he killed the engine, grabbed their dinner and climbed out of his car. Upon locking up his car, he started to the elevator and their apartment.

                Anna had shut the balcony door to the bedroom and had opened the living room windows. She had already noted that once they had their things unpacked and the furniture rearranged how they wanted, they were going to be getting blinds and curtains for their windows. She had fixed herself a glass of wine when she heard a key in the door. She softly smiled and pulled a beer out of the fridge. She waited in the kitchen and after a couple moments, Sebastian appeared in the doorway. They locked eyes as he walked towards where she stood in the kitchen at the island bar. Sebastian stopped short of her, neither speaking at first.

                Anna slowly closed the gap between them and once she reached him, she touched his jaw. Still not speaking, they looked at each other for a moment before Sebastian’s hand came up behind her neck and his lips crashed to hers. Now that they were alone, he could do exactly what he wanted to. And at that moment, it was to back her against the counter and kiss her senseless in the kitchen of their brand-new apartment. His tongue ran along her bottom lip before being granted access to her mouth. Anna’s free hand fisted his shirt while his free hand tightly gripped her hip. A whimper escaped her throat and Sebastian quickly regained his control.

                “Hi gorgeous.” Sebastian said softly. “Welcome home.” He added bumping their noses.

                “Welcome home, handsome.” Anna smiled looking into his blue eyes. “Dinner.” She added noticing the bag.

                “One Chicken Caesar Salad with extra dressing for you, my love.” Sebastian said with a smile as she reached onto the bag. “And soup for me.” He added.

                “That’s all you wanted?” Anna asked with a frown.

                “We ate once we got here.” Sebastian said with a smile. “I’m not _that_ hungry.” He added.

                Sebastian smiled and took a seat at the island and the pair of them ate their dinner with stolen glances and soft smiles. They both knew what was coming, the coming days were going to be busy. This was what they had planned for. Anna wanted to make the move as soon as the school year was over so that she would have time to get their apartment the way they wanted and get settled into her new office and position at Georgetown before the beginning of the academic year and soccer season. She also knew that it was only a matter of time before Sebastian would have to leave to get to work on a new role. It was important to both that they arranged their apartment and made it their _home_ before they got busy with their lives.

                “I love the curtains over the door, by the way.” Anna said with a smile.

                “So, do I.” Sebastian said with a soft smile. “I’ll be honest, I wasn’t too sure at first. But once we hung them up, I realized that it looked perfect.” He added.

                “Sometime tomorrow, I’d like for us to go look at and get blinds.” She said taking the last bite of her salad. “We wouldn’t have to get curtains yet, until we’re fully settled. But blinds, I want blinds on our windows.” She added.

                Sebastian thought for a moment before speaking. “I told Chase what you said. He told us to take our time in the morning. Enjoy our first morning here. So, how about this. We’ll get up in the morning, have some lazy coffee and pastries, possibly in bed, and then we’ll get ready and go get blinds. After that, then we can go grab Chase and get to the rest of the unpacking and stuff.”

                “That sounds wonderful.” Anna said with a soft smile followed by a yawn.

                “Go ahead and get ready for bed.” Sebastian said softly smiling. “I’ll lock up and flip off the lights.” He added.

                Anna nodded and rose. She caught Sebastian before he stood and pecked his forehead. “Come to bed quick handsome.”

                “Yes ma’am.”  Sebastian smirked.

                Anna giggled and slowly sauntered towards their bedroom. She smirked in victory when she heard Sebastian’s groan. As Anna walked into the bathroom, Sebastian tossed their trash in the can and made sure the door was locked. By the time he had finished making sure they were locked in for the night and that all the lights were off, Anna had turned down the bed and climbed in. Sebastian smiled and stripped out of his shirt and shorts. Once he was left in just his boxers, he slid into bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest.

                “Good night, beautiful.” Sebastian said softly pecking the top of her head.

                “Good night, handsome.” Anna said softly kissing his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys. In an unfortunate turn of events, I have to move back home to take care of my mom. Since I'm packing on this, the great week of Halloween, I probably won't be able to get any more updates to this one for a week or two. I'm hoping to get one more update of A Special Election Season too, hopefully.

                Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open as sunlight came pouring into the room. It was still early; the sun hadn’t fully risen in the sky yet, but it was still bright. He turned his head to the side and smiled as he watched Anna sleeping peacefully next to him. She was on her stomach, one arm tucked underneath her head and her other hand resting against his chest. Her foot rested against his and she had a soft smile on her face. He watched her sleeping for a few more moments before slowly rising and padding to the bathroom. When he returned to the bedroom, Anna’s head was buried in between the pillows as she tried to block out the sunlight. He softly smiled and padded towards the kitchen.

                Sebastian found his Kurieg and pulled it out of its box. After fishing out a pair of spoons, knife, plates and their coffee, Sebastian sat to work on fixing their breakfast. He cut and dished out the pastries and pulled out the pumpkin creamer. Sebastian was finishing up his own coffee when he felt a soft touch on his bare back.

                “Good morning, beautiful.” He said turning around.

                “Morning.” Anna said with a sleepy smile.

                Sebastian cupped her cheek gently, studying her for a moment. He pressed his lips to hers, his tongue running along her bottom lip pulling it between his teeth. Her fingers came up to his neck and tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. A moan escaped her lips and Sebastian took the chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth dancing with hers. His hands ran up and down her sides touching every patch of bare skin he could reach. His lips moved from hers to her neck another moan escaping her lips. As things started heating up, their moment was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling and the Kurieg finishing its first coffee of the morning. The sound of her stomach had the pair of them looking down and Sebastian lightly chuckled.

                “Sorry.” Anna said embarrassed.

                “There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Sebastian said with a light chuckle. “You’re hungry.” He added releasing her.

                Her face flushed red and Sebastian sat the mug of hot caffeine in front of her and moved to grabbing the pastries and placing them and a plate in front of her. She ate a couple bites before fixing her coffee. Once his coffee was finished fixing he walked over to the bar and took a seat next to her. The pair of them ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence before moving to place their respective plates in the dishwasher. Anna and Sebastian then moved towards the bedroom and Sebastian went to the closet and Anna went to her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of frayed shorts and a tank top while Sebastian slipped into a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt.

                Sebastian’s phone dinged signaling that he had a text. It was a text to let them know that Chase was up. He replied that they were going to go shopping for blinds and then they’d be there to get him. Once Anna threw her hair up into a bun she made her way out into the living room standing for a moment at the windows trying to imagine what would look best in their home. Sebastian walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

                “Whatcha thinking about?” He asked resting his head on her shoulder.

                “The blinds.” She said leaning back in his embrace. “I want something different in here than in our bedroom.” She added.

                “Ready to go?” He asked pecking her cheek.

                She nodded her head and the pair of them slipped their shoes on and headed out the door. Opting to take Sebastian’s car instead of her Jeep, they climbed into the car and headed off towards the home improvement store. On their list was blinds, fixtures for their windows and possibly stopping for curtains. They roamed around the store looking at all the blinds disagreeing on some, deciding that there was no way in hell they wanted shades, debating on regular blinds for their bedroom and deciding on plantation shutters for the living and dining rooms.  After about thirty minutes, they were on their way to the hotel to pick up Chase.

                “Hey guys.” Chase said climbing into the car.

                “Hey Chase.” Anna said with a grin.

                “Hungry man?” Sebastian asked glancing up in the rearview mirror.

                “I could go for some food.” He nodded.

                “Babe?” Sebastian asked turning to Anna.

                “I could eat too.” Anna nodded. “There’s actually a place I ate at when I was here last year. I’d love to eat there again.” She added.

                “Lead the way babe.” Sebastian said with a smile.

                Anna gave Sebastian directions and in just a few minutes they pulled up in front of Founding Farmers. The three climbed out of the car and Sebastian tangled his fingers with hers while he opted to have a small conversation while Anna got their table. She asked for a table away from everyone so that they could have their privacy and Sebastian and Chase could enjoy a quiet brunch. As they were led to their table, Sebastian gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. She looked back at him and gave him a soft smile. They took their seats in the booth, Sebastian sliding into the booth next to Anna and Chase sliding in across from them. The men ordered coffee while Anna opted for orange juice.

                “Where’d you find this place?” Chase asked looking around.

                “When I came up here for my birthday last year, I was looking for something different and fun.” Anna started. “A local told me about this place and I gave it a try. Really liked the food and it’s a pretty neat looking place.” She added.

                “It’s pretty neat looking.” Sebastian said with a smile. Chase nodded his head in agreement.

                The three of them made small talk as they ate. And each time the waitress came to check on the table, she kept casting flirty smiles and trying her best to flirt Sebastian. Chase sat there with amusement in his face while Anna just ate her food. While she wasn’t fond of Sebastian openly being flirted with, especially in front of her; and Sebastian being Sebastian he flirted a little back. However, she knew her boyfriend; he was as loyal and faithful as they came. When the waitress left, Chase just laughed and Sebastian just shrugged. Anna looked up from her nearly empty plate when she felt Sebastian’s eyes on her. She turned her head and smiled at her boyfriend. Sebastian reached over and took her hand in his and gave it an affectionate squeeze. She swallowed her juice and Sebastian reached over and pecked her lips much to the dismay of the waitress, who sat the check down with a slight huff. Sebastian smiled against her lips before pulling away and chuckling at his girlfriend’s flushed face. Once brunch was finished they headed back towards the apartment for the daunting task of unpacking, rearranging furniture and hanging window furnishings.

                Anna unpacked and hung her clothes on her side of the walk-in closet while Sebastian unpacked their kitchen boxes. A couple of hours after arriving, all the boxes were unpacked and broken down. She joined the men in the living room where they were putting up the plantation shutters. Once they were finished, Sebastian stepped back to get a good look.

                “I like it.” Sebastian said with a smile.

                “Me too.” Anna said with a smile.

                “Now, the furniture.” Chase said looking around the room.

                It took a couple hours and a little fussing between Anna and Sebastian, but finally at around 5 that evening, their apartment was all unpacked and looked like home. Sebastian collapsed on the couch and pulled Anna into his arms. She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes and blew out a breath. If she were honest, she would admit that she was rather tired; having not been able to catch up on sleep from the drive up here. But she was determined to not let the men see just how tired she was. However, Sebastian was very observant and noticed that she was tired.

                “You wanna take a nap, babe?” Sebastian said looking down at his girlfriend and lightly rubbing her arm.

                “Nah, I’m good.” Anna said looking up at him, a yawn betraying her.

                “We still need to get groceries and you mentioned last night making hamburgers tonight.” Sebastian. “So, why don’t you go take a nap and Chase and I will go get some groceries for tonight and the next few days. I can wake you up once we get back.” He added.

                “If you’re worried about being rude or ignoring me, it’s ok.” Chase said speaking up. “You had a long drive yesterday, I’m sure you’re still tired.” He added.

                Anna nodded and slowly rose. Sebastian stood and followed her to the bedroom. He watched as she stripped out of her bra and shorts. Once she was comfortable she slowly sank into the comfortable bed. Sebastian walked over to her side and pressed his lips to hers slowly moving their lips together.

                “I love you.” Sebastian murmured softly against her lips.

                “I love you too.” Anna murmured softly.

                “Nap well my love.” He said rising and pecking her forehead.

                “Be safe out there.” She said softly closing her eyes. “Oh, dill pickles please.” She mumbled turning over on her side.

                Sebastian smiled and turned and walked out of the room. He had a small list of bagels, cream cheese, orange juice, bread, lunch meat, ketchup, mustard, mayo, fries, dill pickles, hamburger meat and buns. He met Chase in the living room and the men headed out the door. It was a short drive to the grocery store.

                “You really love her, don’t you?” Chase said looking at him.

                “Yeah, I do.” Sebastian said with a smile. “I’ve never felt this way before, not even with Margo.” He added.

                “I can see that.” Chase said with a chuckle. “This looks right up her alley.” He added holding up a package of pumpkin bagels.

                “She loves those, pass me a couple packages.” Sebastian said extending the basket. “Anything pumpkin really.” He added with a light laugh.

                After an hour they were off on their way back to the apartment. Once they arrived, Sebastian put the groceries away. Once the groceries were put away, he slowly made his way to the bedroom. A soft smile graced Sebastian’s face upon seeing Anna snuggled into bed, hugging his pillow. Her face was scrunched into the pillow breathing Sebastian’s scent, much like she did during their time apart. Sebastian slowly walked over to the bed and sat on his side of the bed and laid down for a moment. Rolling over on his side, facing Anna he ran his slender fingers along her shoulder.

                “Anna.” Sebastian said softly slipping his hand underneath the sheet covering her body. “Babe, wake up.” He added pressing his lips to hers.

                “’Bastian.” Anna murmured blindly reaching for him.

                “I’m right here.” He chuckled when her hand smacked his face. “And that was my face.” He added.

                Her eyes flew open. “Did I really just smack you in the face?” She asked looking at him.

                “Just a little bit.” He chuckled. “You starting to get hungry?” He asked running his hand along her face.

                “Actually, I am.” She said stretching.

                Anna slowly sat up, careful to not smack Sebastian again. The couple shared one last kiss before Sebastian exited the room and allowed Anna to slip back into her clothes. She returned a few moments later fully dressed, her glasses perched on her face. Sebastian smiled at her and started pulling out the frying pan to make some hamburgers. _Grill, sometime soon._ Anna thought to herself making a mental note to buy a grill. She made her way over to the living room balcony door and opened it letting the cooler then she made her way to the kitchen where Sebastian and Chase were making small talk. She’d found out that Chase would be heading back to New York in the morning since they had gotten things settled. The pair of them would be completely on their own after that.

                Anna walked over to where Sebastian was standing and ran her hands along his back. He turned his head slightly and she rested her head on his shoulder.

                “How can I help?” She asked kissing his shoulder.

                “You just relax, I’ve got this.” Sebastian said with a smile.

                Anna smiled at him and reached into the fridge and pulled out the opened bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass and moved to take a seat next to Chase at the bar. The three of them made small talk as Sebastian fixed their dinner. Once the burgers were finished, they each made their own burgers and Sebastian and Anna took their plates, along with Chase, to the table. Making small talk about this and that. It was nine when, once again, Sebastian took Chase to the hotel. Anna had said her goodbyes to Chase since it was going to be an early train ride. While Sebastian was out, Anna took a shower. She was finished before Sebastian returned and opted for just staying in a towel. Before she had taken a shower, she had closed all the shutters and blinds for the night. When she heard the front door shut, she padded out of the bedroom. Seeing that he was alone, as he turned around she dropped the towel to a very shocked Sebastian.

                “I realized, Mr. Stan, that we haven’t properly christened this apartment yet.” Anna purred, looking through her lashes as she sauntered over to him.

                “You’re playing a dangerous game, Pollyanna.” Sebastian lowly growled.

                “Oh, I’m painfully aware of the game I’m playing,” She grinned. “Sebastian.” She added running her long slender fingers along his growing erection before looking at his lips and licking her own.

                “I am going to thoroughly fuck you on every surface of this apartment, if you’re not careful.” He said looking at her, arching a brow; challenging her.

                “What if I don’t want to be careful.” She said looking at him.

                 He growled one more time before Sebastian’s lips crashed to hers and his hands were all over her and the dirty dishes in the sink were long forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

                 Anna woke the next morning to an empty bed. Patting the bed noting the coolness of the sheets, she slowly stretched feeling the burn in her muscles. Slowly the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her mind, causing a smile to cross her features. She stretched her hands up above her head lost in her own little world before a light chuckle brought her back to the present.

                “Good morning, beautiful.” Sebastian said leaning against the doorframe.

                “Mornin.” Anna said slowly sitting up, holding the sheet up to her naked body. “Have a good run?” She asked looking at him.

                “I did, Georgetown’s beautiful at sunrise.” He said straightening. “Sleep good?” He asked as Anna started to rise.

                “I did until I woke up and you weren’t in bed.” She pouted.

                She watched as Sebastian pulled his shirt over his head and listened as he spoke. “I was thinking we could hit up some museums. I know you’d like that. Besides, you know you don’t have enough pictures from last year.” He said.

                At the exact moment his shirt was lifted over his head, Anna dropped the sheet. A low growl tore its way out of his throat. He stalked over to her and lifted her, lips attacking her own, and deposited her on the bed. He quickly pounced on her and in seconds she was writhing beneath him.

                                                        ********************************************************

                A couple hours later, Anna and Sebastian were walking towards the Cleveland Park metro station hand in hand. The pair paid their toll and stood on the platform waiting for the train to take them to Metro Station.

               “How long before you have to head to the college?” Sebastian asked turning towards his girlfriend.

               “We start practice for the new season next week.” Anna said with a smile. “The new year starts in about three weeks.” She added.

               “Excited to get started?” Sebastian asked looking at her.

               “Honestly, I’m excited and nervous.” Anna answered looking up at her boyfriend.

               Just then, the lights started flashing along the platform, signaling the coming train. Anna grinned at Sebastian and tugged his hand lightly. A light chuckle escaped his lips and he followed his girlfriend onto the train. A few short minutes later, they were stepping off the train and heading up the escalator that would take them to up to the Mall. Anna started bouncing on her heels causing Sebastian to laugh. The pair had been in Washington for two days and she had been itching to go to the mall, though she’d never admit it. True to her nerdiness for history, she was ecstatic about being able to go whenever she wanted.

              As the daylight started to shine as they reached the top of the escalator, the excitement on Anna’s face grew. She turned her head and grinned Sebastian before practically dragging him off the escalator.  After dragging him into the warm DC day, she stopped and looked to the right and then snapped her head to the left before looking back to the right.  Sebastian smiled at his girlfriend as she looked from the Capitol to the Washington Monument then back again. She spun around and looked up at him and bit her lip. Sebastian realized in that moment he wanted to marry her.

             “So, where do you want to go first?” Sebastian asked with a light chuckle.

             “Where _don’t_ I want to go.” Anna laughed. “There’s the Capitol, that way, and everything there.” She continued pointing to the right.

             “Then there’s the founder and everything that way.” She finished grinning pointing to the left.

             “The founder?” Sebastian asked as Anna started to tug him towards the Washington Monument and the other monuments.

             “The founder.” Anna repeated pointing to the Monument. “He was our first president and one of our founders.” She added looking back at her boyfriend.

              Sebastian chuckled and followed his girlfriend towards the Monument. As they walked their fingers stayed laced together. Upon reaching the monument, she took to taking several pictures. Some of them were taken up close and some were taken from a distance. Sebastian was in a couple of the photos and he snagged some photos of her as she was selecting the perfect places for her shots. They were also able to stop and snag a random tourist and get a picture of the pair of them together.

              Once she was satisfied with the pictures, they moved on to their next stop.  Crossing the street found them at the World War II memorial before moving on past the Reflecting Pool and up the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. Since silence was requested out of respect for the former president, Anna and Sebastian whipped out their phones and texted each other as they snapped photos.

_That speech is the Gettysburg Address. His speeches weren’t long ones._

_I can see that. When was this speech delivered?_

_In 1863 at the dedication of the Soldier’s National Cemetery in Gettysburg._

             Anna tugged on his hand once he had finished reading and led him to the other wall.

_That’s his second inaugural address in its entirety._

            Anna stood silently by watching Sebastian as he read the speech. Once he had snapped a couple photos, they couple made their way out of the memorial and started discussing which museums they wanted to go to. It was agreed that they were going to the Air and Space and American History. Where the disagreement came in was the Holocaust.

             “I _really_ don’t want to go.” Anna said with a whine.

             “Was it that bad?” He questioned looking at her.

             “No, it’s not that.” She sighed. “It’s just a place you only want to go once. They have actual items from the camps. Bricks from the Warsaw Ghetto, the outside wood of a barrack from Auschwitz, shoes taken from prisoners, photos of everyone that was murdered in a town. There’s a hall of remembrance with an eternal flame and on the walls around the room is the name of every camp. The things in there break you.” She added.

             “Oh.” He nodded.

             “There’s a bit in there about what happened to Romanians and that _really_ just broke my heart. I couldn’t help but wonder if one of the victims was a member of your family. I didn’t have to worry about that being from here, but my boyfriend is from Romania. And it just breaks my heart that anyone let alone someone from your family had to go through that.” Anna said her lip quivering a little.

             “Sweetheart.” Sebastian said pulling her into his arms. “You don’t have to worry about that. To my knowledge no one in my family was killed during the war.  And we don’t have to go.” He added.

             “No,” She shook her head. “If you want to go, we’ll go.”

             “Are you sure, babe?” He asked. “If you don’t want to go, I can go some other time.” He finished.

             “I’m sure. If you want to go, then let’s go.” Anna answered with a forced smile.

             “How about this, we go to the other museums then if they’re still open, we come back.” Sebastian said looking at her with a soft smile. “If not, I’ll come back one day while you’re at practice.” He added.

             “Ok.” She nodded with a soft smile. “So, there’s two Air and Space museums, one here on the Mall and one at the airport.” She added.

             “Oh?” Sebastian asked.

             “The one at the airport has all of the space shuttles in it.” She said with a smile. “The other one has a replica of the Wright Brother’s biplane.” She added.

             “Let’s do both.” Sebastian grinned.

             “Ok.” Anna grinned at him.

             Sebastian and Anna laced hands once again and the headed towards the Mall. Since it was the busy time of year and the lines were getting longer, the couple stood outside waiting to get in. He had his arms around Anna nuzzling his face in her neck before pressing a soft kiss to the skin where her neck and shoulder met. She turned her head and smiled at her boyfriend. They inched closer and closer to the door and Anna started getting more and more excited. When she was here she was unable to see the biplane as the exhibit was closed. She had heard from a few people that the exhibit was in fact open. They finally made it into the door and through the medal detectors and were released to explore the museum.

            Sebastian had a look of pure wonder on his face. They roamed across the museum looking at everything, spending most of the time looking at the Wright Brother’s plane. After spending two hours in the museum, they walked back across the Mall towards the metro station. Riding the escalator down hand in hand, they made small talk about the other places they wanted to visit. Upon reaching the platform, they patiently waited; Sebastian’s arms wrapped around Anna as they waited for their train to arrive. They rode the train taking them to Ronald Regan National Airport. When they stepped off and Sebastian found himself gazing at the airport in confusion, Anna quickly told him that the other Air and Space was on the grounds of the airport. She took his hand and led him towards where the hanger was. A short walk later, they were making their way inside and Sebastian became like a child at Christmas.

            Anna smiled watching her boyfriend’s eyes light up at the sight of all the NASA shuttles. She knew that he loved space, but she was not prepared for how much he did. They spent a solid two hours inside the hanger before leaving and headed back into the heart of the city. Stopping for lunch in Dupont Circle and walking around a bit before hoping back onto the metro to head back to their apartment. The couple had decided that tonight they’d have dinner in, cooking together. After a long day they both were beat and called it an early night.

            “Good night, beautiful.” Sebastian said flipping off his bedside lamp as she flipped off hers. “I love you.” He added pecking her lips.

            “Good night handsome, I’ll see you in the morning.” She smiled against his lips. “And I love you too.” She added snuggling up into his arms.

 


	4. Chapter 4

               As the sun rose the next morning, Anna climbed out of bed and padded to the couples’ kitchen. Unsurprisingly, Sebastian was out on a run. Anna preferred her runs during the twilight hours, which she planned on doing this evening. After fixing herself a cup of coffee, she wondered over to the balcony doors and peeped outside as she started to ponder what to do on her last day of ‘freedom’. Practice for the upcoming soccer season began tomorrow as well as her first day starting to put together her plans for her classes at Georgetown.

                She pulled out her laptop and sat it up on the bar, plugged it up, and then powered it up. Glancing at the clock it was seven thirty in the morning and she knew that Sebastian would come back from his run soon. Anna pulled out a frying pan and things needed for breakfast. Fixing herself a cup of coffee, she got to work on planning her lesson out for the first couple of days. In-between working on plans, she cracked open eggs. While she was working on eggs, she sat to work on some pancakes. Lost in her lesson plan and cooking breakfast she wasn’t aware the Sebastian had come back from his run.

                She felt a pair of lips on her neck and she leaned back into his embrace.

                “Good morning.” She said softly, a smile in her voice.

                “Morning.” Sebastian said with a grin. “Eggs and pancakes for breakfast?” He asked.

                “Yes, sir.” She grinned turning in his arms. “That and working on my first lesson.” She added.

                “What are we studying first, professor?” He asked pecking her lips.

                “Which class?” She asked looking up at him.

                “You’re teaching more than one?” He questioned confused as she moved over to pull the last of the pancakes out.

                Sebastian moved to the cabinets and pulled out plates for the couples’ breakfast. He made his way, then, to fix a cup of coffee for himself. He peeped at her laptop and noticed what she had up. _American History._ She turned around and laughed at him.

                “Nosy.” She laughed. “And, I’m teaching American and World history.” She added.

                “I think I should take your class.” Sebastian said with a light chuckle.

                “Anyone can audit my class.” She grinned. “I can give you private lessons too.” She added with a wink.

                “I would like that _very_ much, Professor Jacobs.” He said walking over to her.

                His lips met hers in a heated kiss as he backed her up against the counter. A moan escaped her lips and he took the chance to deepen the kiss before moving to her neck. After a few minutes, Sebastian’s lips moved back to hers. Anna pulled away slightly and breathily spoke.

                “Our breakfast is going to get cold.”

                Sebastian kissed her one more time and they moved to fix their plates. During breakfast they made small talk; talking about this and that. After breakfast was over, Sebastian moved to clean up while Anna got dressed for the day. She glanced at the badge on the dresser and softly smiled.

                                _Georgetown University_

_Pollyanna Jacobs, PhD_

_Professor, History_

_Soccer Head Coach_

                                “You know, one day, that’s going to say Pollyanna Stan.” Sebastian said softly slipping his arms around her.

                                “Oh?” Anna said turning around in his arms. “Is this where you say you’re going to knock me up too?” She asked with a light chuckle.

                                “Oh yes.” Sebastian grinned. “I’ll be honest, I can see you pregnant. Hopefully not coaching while you are. Then being a soccer mom.” He added. 

                               “You have another thing coming if you think I’m going to not coach while I’m pregnant.” Anna snorted. “You better knock me up so that I go through the pregnancy during the offseason.” She added.

                                “That’d be too dangerous.” Sebastian said looking at her.

                                “Sweetheart, you’ve never been to a practice or game, have you?” Anna lightly laughed. “I’m not on the field except for warmups.” She added.

                                “What if you have a ball come at you?” Sebastian asked looking at her.

                                “Sweetheart, I’ve played soccer since I was four. I’m a two-time NCAA winning coach.” She snorted. “I think I can avoid and block a ball coming at me.”

                                “I worry.” He shrugged.

                                “Let’s worry about that when it happens.” She said patting his hand.

                             “Have you thought about where you are going to take your runs?” He asked changing the subject.

                                “I have actually. Georgetown for some and the mall for others.” Anna said smiling. “Speaking of the mall, since this is my last day of freedom before everything starts tomorrow; I was thinking we could go to the mall and soak up some sun.” She added.

                                “That sounds good to me.” Sebastian said with a smile. “Maybe bring your ball, we can kick it back and forth.” He added.

                                “Alright.” Anna grinned.

                                After gathering up a couple bottles of water and a blanket, Sebastian and Anna walked down to her Jeep to grab the ball she kept inside. Tucked underneath her arm, they made their way to the metro station to take the train to the mall. After they made their way out of the subway tunnel and up onto the sandy gravel of the mall they stopped. Surveying the scene, they found a spot with hardly no one and made their way over. Stretching the blanket out and dropping the bottles of water down, Sebastian nodded to the ball with a grin.

                                “Show me whatcha got.”

                                “You sure about that?” Anna responded with a laugh.

                                “I can take it, coach.” Sebastian laughed. “Unless your scared.” He added.

                              “Oh, it’s on.” She snorted.

                                After pointing down the way a bit, she kicked the ball as hard as she could towards Sebastian. The couple kicked the ball back and forth for a little while before taking a break and collapsing on the blank and downing nearly half of the water. It was about after 1 when they decided to find something to eat. Around 2ish, they were back at it again with the soccer ball. It was during this time that they noticed there was a growing group of kids staring at the two of them and the ball that was passed between them. Anna grinned at her boyfriend before turning her head towards the kids.

                                “You wanna come play with us?” She asked. “It’s ok, if you do.”

                                 “Yeah, c’mon, play a game with us.” Sebastian called out jogging over.

                                Some quickly agreed, some looked to their parents for their ok; some were just stunned that the Winter Solider himself had just offered for them to play with them. Mere moments later they had set up makeshift goals and had a very competitive game going with Sebastian and Anna both being goalies. The whole time, Anna acting not only as goalie but as coach. It was about four thirty in the evening when the game was called on the count of parents gathering up their kids. They thanked Anna and Sebastian for including them.

                                “That was fun.” Sebastian grinned gathering up their things. “Coaching while you played though.” He teased.

                                “I can’t help it.” Anna shrugged.

                               Sebastian grinned and pecked a tender kiss to her forehead and slipped his arm around her as they made their way towards the metro station. A short train ride to their station followed by a short walk to their apartment where a small meal and showers were in order. The pair collapsed into bed shortly after, exhausted from the days activities. They were blissfully unaware of the coming storm in the form of a man that wasn’t used to being told no.


	5. Chapter 5

              The next morning dawned like any other and since it was the first day of the new season, Anna decided to take her run in the morning with her boyfriend; only he was already gone. Changing into a pair of shorts, sports bra and a tank top, she tossed her tennis shoes on and jotted down a note.

                                _Gone on a run. See ya when I get back. Love you.  
_

                Taking the elevator down to the lobby, she made her way out the door; stopping to put her earbuds in and select what music she wanted on this run. It was six-forty-five in the morning and Sebastian was right; Georgetown in beautiful at sunrise. She had a feeling she wasn’t far behind him but ran at her own pace anyway. Sebastian usually completed a four or five mile run whereas she opted for two to three-mile runs.

                Today was the day; at twelve thirty she was going to meet her new coaching staff and her ladies. To say she was nervous was an understatement.  She had gotten stats on her _remaining_ upperclassmen; however, the team was made up of mostly freshmen.  Ones she hadn’t recruited; ones she hadn’t watched play. Unlike her lady Seahawks where she had recruited _almost_ all of them save the ones while she was out rehabbing after her surgery nearly two years ago. _Two years_ , my how times have changed since then.

                Two years ago, she was recuperating from ACL and PCL surgery in New York. While in the city, her and Sebastian had began talking about the future. Which is what led her to apply for the open history and coaching positions at Georgetown University. The pair also began looking at apartments in the Georgetown area of Washington DC.  Once her two months were up, she was on a train bound for Wilmington, North Carolina where she would continue her coaching and teaching career. Applying for Georgetown was just a formality as she had already been made an offer. So, one month after arriving back at the University of North Carolina-Wilmington she got the call that the positions were _officially_ hers.

                She made that call to Sebastian asking if he was still serious about leaving New York and moving to Washington; to which he replied _Of course I am. I was serious when I said I wanted to start a life with you._ And things were in motion for her to leave North Carolina and he New York to start a life in the nations capital. It wasn’t the first time she’d been to DC. She spent four years as a graduate student at Georgetown before accepting the positions in Wilmington. She’d also spent her thirty second birthday in the capital. Now, here she was just a little of a month shy of her thirty fourth birthday talking about marriage and babies with the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. When Anna came out of her thoughts and looked up, she was standing breathless in front of her building and boyfriend; who stood there with an amused look on his face.

                She pulled the buds out of her ears and spoke. “’Bastian where did you come from?”

                “I saw you coming and I decided to wait for you before going up.” He smiled. “You were right behind me pretty much the whole time.” He added.

                “Wait, so how far did I just run?” Anna asked looking at her boyfriend with wide eyes. 

                “Five miles.” Sebastian said with a light laugh. “C’mon, lets get you inside. You look like you’re about to die.” He added.

                “Shut up. I’m not used to running that much.” She said breathlessly laughing as she bumped his shoulder.

                Sebastian just laughed and slipped his arm around her. She was beat, if she was honest with herself.  Once they were in the elevator, Sebastian pecked a kiss to her lips. They got off the elevator and made their way into the apartment and Anna immediately went for the shower. After a few minutes, she was out, and Sebastian was taking his turn. When Sebastian returned to the kitchen, Anna was standing at the fridge downing an entire bottle of Propel water. When she heard his laughter, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

                Sebastian moved to the stove and pulled out the frying pan. Since they both were early risers, they had agreed that they would take turns cooking breakfast. This morning it was Sebastian’s turn. He walked over and pecked her forehead.

                “Go, stretch out on the couch. I’ll get you when it’s ready.”

                She smiled gratefully at her boyfriend and slowly drug herself to the couch. Flipping on the television, she laid down and in moments she was asleep. She knew it wouldn’t take him long to make breakfast; but she defiantly could use a short nap. This first practice was going to be all about seeing how well they worked as a team. A half hour would be used for warmups; one hour would split the team up to see what she was working with; and the final hour would pit her ladies with the men’s team.

                Sebastian made his way into the living room and softly smiled when he saw Anna sound asleep on the couch. He walked around the couch and crouched down to her. He brushed a strand of damp hair out of her face before grinning. His fingers found her side and started tickling her to wake her up. She squealed trying to get away from him but since she was lying down on the couch, she had nowhere to go.

                “’Bastian!” She squealed. “Stop! You’re gonna make me pee myself.”

                Sebastian laughed and stopped tickling her in favor of kissing her softly. “Breakfast’s ready.” He said against her lips.

                He helped her up and they made their way into the kitchen.

                “You were asking yesterday about whether or not I’ve been to a game or practice,” Sebastian started. “Were you offering?”

                “My first practice of the season isn’t open to the public.” Anna said shaking her head. “Especially if it’s the first at a new school.” She added.

                “Oh.” Sebastian said sounding disappointed.

                “But, we practice three times a week.” She said causing him to look up. “They’re two and a half hours long and you can come to them after today. I want to see what I’m working with first.” She added.

                “Really?” He asked with a smile.

                “Yeah.” She smiled. “Today, in fact, I’m pitting my girls against each other to see what I’m working with; then I’m pitting the whole team against the men to see how well they work together.” She added.

                “You can do that?” He asked with wide eyes.               

                “We did it at the Dub all the time.” She smiled. “I’ll talk to their coach about doing it a few times.” She added.

                She glanced up at the clock and turned back to her boyfriend. “Speaking of, I better get finished putting myself together.” She said rising.

                Anna moved to putting her plate in the dishwasher and downed the rest of her orange juice. After placing her juice glass into the dishwasher, she made her way into the bathroom to pull her long hair back into a messy bun. She dressed down for practice, going to athletic shorts and a Georgetown soccer tank that still fit from her days on the team. Slipping into her tennis shoes, she kissed her boyfriend, said a quick bye and I love you and was out the door. She jogged down to her Jeep and grabbed her gear. She made the short trek to the metro station, paid her toll and waited for the train. After a few minutes, she made her way into the sunshine and grabbed the shuttle to the University.               

                Still after nearly ten years, she knew her way around Georgetown like the back of her hand. She made her way to the practice field and stood on the sidelines and soaked up the moment.

                “Anna?” A female voice said behind her.

                “Oh my God, Devon.” Anna said with a grin walking over to hug her. “From teammates to coaches.” She added.

                “I couldn’t believe it was you.” Devon said with a smile. “You are the only Pollyanna I know in this world.” She added with a laugh.

                “People remember me with that name, that’s for sure.” Anna laughed.   

                By the time twelve thirty rolled around, Anna had been introduced to her coaching staff and ladies. All of whom welcomed her warmly.  Warmups were some stretching, drills, and of course a run. Once that was over, she pit the ladies against each other; watching closely. To say she was impressed was an understatement. If she could’ve handpicked these recruits herself, she couldn’t have picked a better team. They were all great players. But now came the real test.

                “Bring it in, ladies!” Anna called out. 

                She waited for them to run over before speaking. “Now, practice is three times a week for two and a half hours. Times may change. What we’ve done so far is what we’ll pretty much have for two of the three; the third will be a team building of some kind. However, today I want to see how well you work together as a team. So, we’re going to play a match with the men.”

                “At the end of this, I want us to work as one. Know your teammates as well as yourself.” She finished. “Now, take a breather till the men get here.” She added.

                “So, what do you think, coach.” Devon said looking over at Anna.               

                “I couldn’t have picked a better team myself.” She smiled.  “As assistant coach, you recruited them, didn’t you?” She added.

                “I did.” She smiled. “Here they come.” She nodded her head in the direction of the men that came towards where we were 

                “Let’s go ladies!” Anna called out to her ladies.

                “A word of warning about Jonathan,” Devon said leaning over. “He’s a bit much.” She added.

                “Thanks for the heads up.” Anna said with a smile.

                “Anna Jacobs. Thanks for agreeing to do this.” Anna said with a warm smile.

                “Jonathan Dixon. It’s no problem at all.” He said eyes locking on Anna’s. “It’ll give me a chance to see how they act together. Besides, I get to see a gorgeous creature such as yourself.” He added kissing her hand, to which Anna arched a dark brow.

                She smiled at Jonathan and made her way to the ladies and he took his spot among the men. She met Devon’s gaze and Anna rolled her eyes. As the game started she noticed Jonathan kept glancing over at them. Anna would be blind if she didn’t admit he _was_ good looking. A nice strong build, tanned skin, piercing hazel eyes, and sandy blonde hair. However, he _wasn’t_ someone who would cause her to stray from Sebastian. Sebastian, with his muscular build from playing Bucky, steel blue eyes, dark brown hair, and dorky personality that everyone loved. As she watched her ladies she was even more impressed with how well they worked together. They worked as a team. There were, of course, some kinks that needed to be worked out, but for the most part they worked well. The men ended up beating the ladies, only because there were so few freshmen on their team. But Anna made a mental note to, as the season progressed, ask to play them again.

                “Coach, great game.” Jonathan said coming over. “Maybe we can do it again sometime.” He added with a wink.

                Anna ignored the wink and offered him a friendly smile. “I’ll take you up on that. Great game to you and the men as well.” She added shaking his hand.

                Once the men had gotten far enough away Anna called practice for the day.

                Devon looked at Anna and the other coaches before speaking. “Jonathan doesn’t give up on what he wants. And it seems he wants _you._ ”

                Anna arched a brow. “Well, he’s not getting me. I’m in a _very_ committed relationship and Sebastian’s not going to give me up without a fight.” She added shaking her head.

                “That’s right.” Devon grinned. “My former teammate and now head coach is dating one Sebastian Stan.” She added.

                Anna just grinned and gathered up her things. There was no way she was going to leave Sebastian. No one and certainly not Jonathan Dixon was going to cause her to stray. But she wasn’t prepared for the lengths he’d go to, to try to get her in his bed.

 


	6. Chapter 6

                The next two weeks passed without incident. Anna was able to practice without seeing Jonathan and the men’s team. She also found out that what he taught was on the opposite side of campus from the history department. She had seen her lecture room and office and was able to set her office up the way she wanted. Proudly displaying her degrees from both UNC-Wilmington and Georgetown. Her and Sebastian spent as much time together as possible during this two weeks. Everything from running together, she’d begun running the same lengths as him, to cooking, to being tangled up in the sheets _a lot_. But, today was the day that he was leaving to film for a few weeks.

                 “I don’t want you to go!” Anna whined clinging to him. “I can’t live without you in the same house!”

                 Sebastian just shook his head with a light chuckle.

                “So, how’d I do?” Anna looked up at him with a grin. “Do I have a career in Hollywood?” She asked.

                “Don’t quit your day job anytime soon.” Sebastian snickered. “It was a _bit_ dramatic for the situation.” He added.

                Her only retort was to stick her tongue out at him. She leaned up and softly kissed him. “I really don’t want you to go, though.” She spoke softly.

                “I know, I don’t want to either.” He pecked her lips again. “But I have to.”

                “I know. I know what I signed up for when I agreed to be your girlfriend.” She said resting her head against his chest. “It doesn’t make it any easier though.” She added softly.

                Sebastian’s heart broke at her words. He knew his acting jobs would put a strain on their relationship, it was inevitable. However, he knew she was just as committed to making this work as he was. After all, they had begun to talk about marriage and kids. He stood in the living room holding on to her not wanting to let her go. She looked up into his eyes and he felt his heart crumble to the floor when he saw unshed tears.

                She looked up at him and smiled. “I love you so much, Sebastian Stan.”

                “I love you more than you know, Pollyanna Jacobs.” He softly said pressing his lips to hers. “I’ll call and text as often as I can, and it’ll only be for two weeks and then I’ll be back.” He added.

                She smiled before lying her head back against his chest, listening to his heartbeat; knowing her heart would be going with him. It wasn’t long before he got the notification that his taxi was here. The pair separated, and he grabbed his bags. She grabbed her keys and followed him out the door. Once they were outside the apartment, she grabbed his free hand and they walked in silence to the elevator. Anna held herself together on the way down and out to the waiting taxi. Sebastian gave her one last lingering kiss before climbing in. The last thing he saw as the taxi drove away was the tears falling freely from her eyes.

                She knew this would be difficult, but she wasn’t prepared how hard it would be. But, Sebastian was worth it. She would treasure the times he was home and make the most of it and when he was gone, she’d busy herself with her teaching and coaching and at night, count down the days until he’d be back. Back where he belonged; with her. She quickly wiped her eyes and jogged back inside. When she was back in the elevator going up, she realized in the haste of leaving the apartment, she didn’t even slip on shoes. Shaking her head, she stepped off the elevator and jogged to their door. She stopped confused when she saw a bouquet of sunflowers in a vase sitting in front of the door. She picked them up and went inside the apartment. Anna opened the card and smiled.

                                _Something to cheer you up and to brighten up our home, not that you don’t already do that. 14 days, that’s all and we’ll be together and whole again. I’ll be counting down the days too. I love you, Pollyanna Claire Jacobs._

_Sebastian_

               

                She grinned before shooting a text to her boyfriend. _Thank you for the flowers. You brighten up our home too. I love you, Sebastian and all the sweet little things you do. Be safe and I’ll see you in 14 days._

_One Week Later_

               A week had passed since Anna and Sebastian had separated. The new year had begun, and Anna was busying herself with the classes and coaching, anything to distract herself from Sebastian not being there.

              “Alright guys.” Anna called out to the rowdy room. “Pop quiz.” She added much to the dismay of the group assembled in the lecture hall.

             Things were quiet after the first class. Anna slowly made her way to her office where she would have her lunch and grade some papers. Things had also been quiet on the Jonathan front, as it seemed to her, he had gotten the message. When she reached her office, she noticed a bouquet of Gerber Daisies sitting on the outside of her office. She smiled lifting the flowers into her hands and walking inside. She found it odd that Sebastian had sent her flowers once again but didn’t put it past him to do little sweet things like that. It wasn’t that he sent flowers that was odd, it was what he sent.

             “Got an admirer?” Devon said poking her head into Anna’s office.

             “Sebastian.” Anna softly smiled. “He sent me flowers the day he left too.”

             “I thought Sunflowers were your favorite.” She asked inspecting the flowers.

             “They are, Sebastian mostly sends me those.” Anna said stopping. “Though he does occasionally, send something else. Chris sends various kinds for my birthday, but that was a few weeks ago.” She added.

             Anna shrugged it off but made note to ask Sebastian about it when he came back home. She finished the rest of the day and headed home. The next few days passed just like those before and every day, she’d received more flowers. Some Roses, some Carnations, even some Sunflowers. More days passed, and she continued getting the flowers daily. She found it a bit strange but still didn’t think nothing of it. When Sebastian entered their apartment after their two weeks apart, he was immediately attacked. Anna smashed her lips to his and held on to him tightly.

           “I missed you too.” Sebastian chuckled once he sat her down.

           “I missed you ‘Bastian.” Anna said with a smile. “How have things been?” She asked looking at him.

           “Good, glad that I’m home now.” He smiled pressing his lips to hers again. “How about you?” He asked.

           “Good. I’m complete now that you’re home.” She smiled pressing her lips to his again. “Thank you for my flowers. Though, you didn’t have to send so many.” She added.

           “Huh?” He asked confused glancing around.

           “You sent me all these flowers.” She said looking up at him with an arched brow.

           “No, I didn’t.” He said looking at him.

           “’Bastian, c’mon. It’s ok to admit you sent your girlfriend flowers.” She laughed.

           “No, babe, I didn’t send those.” Sebastian said looking down at her. “I only sent them on the day I left.” He added.

           “Chris then?” She asked.

           “No.” Sebastian shook his head.

           “If not you or Chris then,” She started before feeling sick. “Oh god.” She added sprinting towards the bathroom.

           After she emptied her stomach, she slowly rose. “Anna?” Sebastian asked walking into the bathroom. “What’s going on?” He asked.

           “If you didn’t send me the flowers, then I know who did.” She said looking at her boyfriend.

           “What’s going on?” He asked sterner than before.

           Anna sat down on the bed and told Sebastian everything. He wasn’t going to take anyone coming after what was his. And she _was_ his.

          “I’ll handle this.” Sebastian said standing. “I’m going with you to practice and I’ll have words with this Jonathan guy.” He added.

          “No. No. No, ‘Bastian.” Anna said quickly rising and taking ahold of his arm. “Let me handle this.” She added.

          He cut his eyes towards his girlfriend. “’Bastian, please. Let me handle it.” She said looking at him.

          “Fine.” Sebastian huffed.

          “I promise, if I feel like I can’t handle it anymore or if this escalates, I’ll let you handle it.” She pleaded.

           He looked at his girlfriend and sighed. “Fine. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

           “I won’t.” Anna smiled. “Now, c’mon. It’s been two whole weeks since I’ve gotten to snuggle with my man.” She added.

          “Get comfortable beautiful.” Sebastian smiled. “I’ll shut everything off.” He added.

          When Sebastian exited the room, Anna sat down on the bed. Her getting sick had nothing to do with the flowers. She had been feeling ill for the last several days, prompting her to cancel one of her practices which was something she _never_ did. At this moment in time she was less concerned with her borderline stalker issues. But neither were prepared for the escalation or shock that would come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember gang, comments are love. Comments are life.


	7. Chapter 7

                It had been six weeks since Sebastian found out about Jonathan and to say he was pissed was an understatement. He was incredibly furious, and he wasn’t a man to back down when it came to those he cared about. Sebastian wasn’t upset that someone was interested in his girl; she was being stalked is what utterly infuriated him. Out of respect for her, though, he wasn’t going to make a scene. Unless the stalking didn’t end; then he’d step in and protect what was his. That wasn’t the only thing on his mind.

                Over the past eight weeks, Anna had cancelled three practices. That wasn’t like her at all. She was waking up each morning violently vomiting and was vomiting throughout the day. Even to the point that some of her classes were being cancelled. Anna had been drinking fluids and eating food that were completely bland in hopes that it would stop but it never did. Sebastian had had enough.

                “C’mon.” Sebastian said walking into the bathroom where Anna was vomiting once again. “I’m taking you to the hospital.” He added.

                Once Anna was finished vomiting for the second time this morning, Sebastian handed her a wet washcloth and as she rose, she realized that her box of tampons had never moved from their place under the counter. She kept them there whenever she wasn’t on her period. She rose from kneeling and looked at Sebastian with wide eyes.

                “What?” Sebastian asked looking at her.

                “I think I know what’s wrong.” She said looking at him.

                “What?” He asked guiding her to the door.

                They both slipped on their shoes and as they started out the door, Anna answered him. “I think I may be pregnant.” She said softly.

                Sebastian chose not to say anything. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. While they weren’t married or even engaged, he wanted a life and family with her. The drive to the hospital was quiet, Sebastian lost in his thoughts and Anna wondering if she was really was pregnant. They quietly made their way into the emergency department. Due to the dehydration and weakness she was experiencing she was taken back quickly.

                Nurses drew blood and gathered a urine specimen. Anna was given Zofran for nausea and fluids as well as ordering a CAT scan just incase it was appendicitis. All the while, Anna laid in the bed and Sebastian sat by her side. A combination of nausea medication and fluids were starting to ease her stomach. After two hours, the doctor came into room.

                “Ms. Jacobs. Mr. Stan.” The doctor said causing the couple to look up. “Your CAT scan was negative, and everything looks good. We ran a pregnancy test and what’s going on, is you have a severe case of morning sickness brought on by pregnancy.” He said looking at them.

                “She’s pregnant.” Sebastian said turning his head to Anna.

                “What can I do for the morning sickness, I teach and coach soccer.” Anna said speaking up. “And is this something that could happen when I get pregnant again.” She asked.

                Sebastian looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes. _Pregnant again._ She was thinking about getting pregnant again.

                “Well, there is nausea medication we can give you to help.” The doctor said looking at the young woman. “As for future pregnancies, yes, this can continue.” He added.

                Anna was given some medications and orders and the couple were sent on their way. It was a quiet drive back to their apartment, neither saying a word. Sebastian was barely containing his excitement and Anna was stunned that she was pregnant. She would be coaching and teaching while carrying a child, Sebastian’s child. Her and Sebastian were going to have a child together. Once the couple arrived back at the apartment, he came around to her side and took her hand. While she was feeling a little better, she was still on the weak side. Thankfully it was a long weekend and no practice, so she would be able to rest.

                 “Do you want to lie down or sit up for a little while.” Sebastian asked touching her cheek.

                  “Sit up, I’m not too nauseous right now. But I’m not broke Seb.” Anna said looking at him. “I’m pregnant.” She added.

                   “I know, I just want to take care of you.” He said quietly. “The both of you.” He added.

                   “I’m going to run and pick up your prescription and then I’ll be back.” Sebastian said pecking her forehead. “I love you.” He added.

                    “I love you, too.” Anna said with a soft smile.

                      With that, Sebastian was out the door. While he made the short drive to the drug store, he decided he needed a little help with making Anna feel better. Lifting the phone into his hands, she picked up on the second ring.

                         _“Hello, sweetheart.” Said his mother's voice._

_“Hi, mama.” Sebastian said with a smile. “I need a little help.” He asked pulling into the parking lot._

_“What's going on?” She asked, wary evident in her voice._

_“Anna's having real bad morning sickness and I don’t know what to get for her.” He said with a soft voice._

_“To have morning sickness you have to be pregnant.” She said pausing. “Are you saying that I’m going to be a grandmother?” She asked excitedly._

_“Yes, mama.” Sebastian said with a light chuckle. “Anna and I are going to have a baby.” He added with a smile._

_“Oh, sweetheart.” Georgeta said with teary eyes._

_“I also wanted to come up and get grandma's ring.” He said. “I’m going to ask her to marry me.” He added._

After a little more talking, Sebastian had a small list of things that helped with his mother’s morning sickness and he hoped that it would help with his girlfriends’. After all, it was _his_ child she was carrying. Within thirty minutes, Sebastian was pulling back into the parking deck. He walked back to their apartment and noticed a young woman about to knock on the door.

                “Hi.” Sebastian said warily of the stranger standing outside his apartment door.

                “Oh, hi.” She spoke with a smile. “Gosh, I hope I’m at the right apartment.” She added looking around.

                “Who are you looking for?” He asked looking at her. “We just moved here a couple months ago, but I can try to help.” He added.

                “Anna Jacobs, she’s a professor and coach at Georgetown.” She said bouncing on her heels. “She’s missed practices and I’m worried about her.” She added.

                “Is your name Devon?” Sebastian asked shifting the bags to one hand.

                “Yeah, do you know her?” She asked.

                “C’mon in, you’re at the right place.” Sebastian said with a soft smile. “She’s been sick, but I’ll let her tell you.” He added.

                “Seb, is that you?” Anna called weakly. “Who are you talking to?” She asked.

                “Hey, coach.” Devon said coming into view. “You’ve missed some practices and that’s not you; I was worried and decided to come over.” She added.

                “Hey.” Anna said weakly standing on unsteady feet.

                “I’ve got some Pedialyte for you, babe.” Sebastian said walking into view. “I called mom too, she gave me some ideas.” He added.

                “Seriously, ‘Bastian.” Anna said looking at him. “You’ve already told your mom.” She added.

                “I couldn’t help it.” He shrugged. “I wanted to make sure you’re ok.” He added.

                “Sorry, Devon.” Anna said with a soft smile as she took the drink from her boyfriend. “I’m pregnant and have severe morning sickness.” She added.

                “You’re pregnant.” Devon said with a smile.

                “Yep.” Anna said with a soft smile. “They gave me some medications for the nausea, so I should be better for our next practice. How’s our girls?” She added.

                “They’re good, it’s not the same without you though.” Devon said with a smile. “I do want to give you a heads up, I arranged a game with the guys.” She added.

                “That’s good.” Anna said nodding.

                “Does he know?” She asked referring to Jonathan.

                “Yeah, I’ve told him.” Anna said with a nod. “He’s pretty pissed and wants to handle it himself.” She added.

                “Babe, I’m free Wednesday.” Sebastian said walking into the room. “I want to come watch a practice.” He added.

                “Um...” Anna and Devon said at the same time.

                “It’s not a good time is it.” Sebastian said disappointed.

                “It’s not that, ‘Bastian.” Anna said. “It’s that we’re playing the men and _he’ll_ be there.” She added.

                “He’s a soccer coach?” Sebastian asked with an arched brow. “Oh, I’m definitely going now.” He added.

                A sigh left Anna’s lips, but she knew it was a loosing battle. Sebastian had it in his mind and he was going to go. She only hoped that nothing would happen; the last thing she needed was to have to bail Sebastian out of jail. Devon visited a little while longer before taking her leave. Once the couple had a quiet dinner and showered for the evening, they ended up in the bedroom with Sebastian gently lying his head on her stomach.

                “Seb, you can’t feel anything yet.” Anna chuckled. “I don’t think it can even hear us yet.” She added.

                “How far along are we?” He wondered aloud. “I want to be there for your appointments. Can I be?” He added.

                “Of course, you can.” Anna said raising up a little. “Seb, this is your baby too. I _want_ you there.” She added.

                “As far as how far along, I’m not sure.” She continued. “I need to find an OB.” She added.

                “I love you.” Sebastian said moving up to press a soft, tender kiss to her lips. He moved to nuzzle his face in her neck.  “I love the both of you.” He breathed into her skin.

                Anna ran her fingers through his hair and softly spoke. “I love you too, we both do.”

                “I promise I will do everything in my power to make you both happy and keep you safe.” He muttered against her skin.

                “All you have to do is love us.” Anna said turning her head to peck the side of his.

                “I will love you until my dying breath.” He said pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.  


	8. Chapter 8

              Over the next couple of days, Anna’s morning sickness continued to get better with the medications she was on. Sebastian was starting to get real excited that she was feeling better and could start to enjoy being pregnant. And as the sun started to shine through the blinds, Sebastian rolled over and pulled Anna close to him and rested his hand on her stomach. He pressed a soft kiss to her bare shoulder as she started to stir. Anna rolled over and softly smiled at her boyfriend.

                “Good morning, beautiful.” Sebastian said softly kissing her.

                “Mornin’.” Anna said smiling against his lips.

                After some lazy kisses, the couple got up and started to get ready for the day. Breakfast came later for Anna and runs weren’t happening for her right now. Once her stomach was settled enough, she started fixing their breakfast while Sebastian was in the shower. Today was going to be the first time she’d seen Jonathan since she told Sebastian what was going on. Today was also going to be the day that he got to go to a practice for the first time. While he wanted to go to practices and games to support his girlfriends’ career; he wasn’t prepared to handle what may happen when they saw Jonathan.

                Once breakfast was finished, Anna and Sebastian moved to the couch to snuggle up for a little while. She still had to find an obstetrician to provide care for her throughout the pregnancy. She also wanted to make sure her appointments were scheduled when Sebastian could come. Anna's main priority was to make sure that Sebastian knew that she _wanted_ this baby and him. She didn’t want any doubts to creep into his mind whatsoever.

               “What are you thinking about?” He asked noticing the deep concentration on her face.

               “Just you and our baby.” Anna said with a smile.

               “Mom called this morning when I was out on a run.” Sebastian turned to her with a smile. “She wants us to come up for a visit.”  He added.

                “When?” She asked.

                “This weekend.” He said looking at his girlfriend.

                “There's no practice Friday, so we can leave after my last class.” Anna said with a smile. “I'd love to see her again.” She added.

                “Great.” Sebastian said with a smile. “Is it too early to toss around baby names?” He added biting his lip.

                “No.” Anna said with a light chuckle. “We’re going to have to decide on a name for our baby anyway.” She added looking at her boyfriend.

                “If we have a girl, I’d want to name her after my mom.” He said softly.

                “I do to.” Anna said looking at him. “I’d want to name a boy after you.” She added.

                “You do?” He questioned.

                “I’ve always wanted a girl named Georgia.” She said looking down at their intertwined hands.

                “Which one of your mom’s names would you want to use?” Sebastian questioned with a light peck on Anna’s forehead.

                “Jean.” Anna answered with a smile. “It’s her middle name.” She added.

                “How about this, if we have a girl, let’s name her Georgeta Jean.” Sebastian said trailing off. “And we can call her Georgia for short.”

                “Georgeta Jean Stan.” Anna smiled. “Little Georgia.” She grinned looking up at her boyfriend.

                “It’s time to head out.” Anna finished looking at the clock.

                Sebastian nodded, and the pair pulled out of their embrace and turned their conversation from baby names to the impending practice and game with the men. Anna was a little nervous about what was going to go on when the two men met for the first time. She knew Sebastian would be charming until he had a reason not to. She also knew, now that she was pregnant, Sebastian would be even more protective over her. They reached the college and Sebastian intertwined his fingers with hers. They made their way to the field where the girls had gathered waiting for practice to start. To Anna’s surprise, the men and Jonathan had already gathered. Devon shot an apologetic look towards the couple as they made their way to the two teams.

                “Hello ladies and gents.” Anna said walking up. “Jonathan.” Anna added extending her hand to her fellow head coach.

                “Hello gorgeous.” He said grinning, even though Sebastian was standing behind him.

                Anna fought the urge to roll her eyes. Sebastian seemed to size Jonathan up seemingly not impressed or threatened by the man standing in front of his girlfriend. He didn’t like the sickening way this man was staring at the mother of his child. Sebastian took it upon himself to step up and slip an arm around Anna, hand protectively resting against her stomach.

                “Forgive me, where are my manners.” Anna lightly chuckled looking at my fellow coaching staff and Jonathan. “This is my better half, Sebastian.” She added patting Sebastian’s hand affectionately.

                Jonathan arched a brow at the man standing behind the woman he wanted. It was clear he was protective over the young woman in front of him. However, he wasn’t going to be swayed by the brunette man in front of him. To him, Sebastian was just an obstacle, easily removed, in the way of what he wanted. Jonathan was interested in why his hand was against her stomach. _She can’t be pregnant._ He thought to himself. If she was, that would have to be taken care of. The two coaches parted ways, heading to respective teams. It was this moment, that Sebastian decided to reach over and place a soft kiss against her neck, right at her ear; hoping Jonathan saw. Petty as it may be, it was Sebastian’s way of marking his territory.

                “Seriously, ‘Bastian.” Anna remarked turning towards him. “Territorial much?” She added.

                “What, I wanted to kiss my girlfriend.” Sebastian shrugged pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Besides, if I was acting territorial, I’d make you scream my name for him to hear.” He added causing Anna to groan.

                “Have a good game, coach.” He finished walking over to a nearby bench and taking a seat.

                Anna shook her head and watched as both teams went through their warmups and drills. After about an hour, they began their game. Sebastian watched intently, impressed with the way the ladies team played and the passion Anna put into coaching. He most certainly intended to go to more practices and games. A big grin spread across his face as the ladies kicked the game winning goal, making the score of these matches 1-1. Once the game was finished, Sebastian rose and jogged over to where the ladies coaching staff and Anna stood.

                “So, what did you think?” Devon said watching Sebastian jogging over to Anna. “Not bad for a practice.”

                “That was great, my first experience with football.” Sebastian said with a grin.

                “Football?” One of the girls questioned. “Um...this is soccer.”

                “Sorry, ladies. Sebastian is from Eastern Europe.” Anna said with a light laugh. “It’s called football in Europe.” She added.

                “Great game once again, coach.” Jonathan said placing his hand on the small of Anna’s back.

                She shrugged it off and Sebastian saw this and let out a slow, low growl.

                “Oh, before I forget, when are you due.” Devon said turning to her head coach.

                “May.” Anna said with a soft smile. “We’re due in May.” She added.

                “You’re pregnant.” “Congratulations.” Were the chorus that came from the crowd.

                “Wow.” Jonathan said with wide eyes. “Congratulations.” He added, this news throwing a monkey wrench into his plans.

                After talking a little bit longer, Anna and Sebastian were stepping onto the train to carry them back to their apartment. In just two days, they were going to be in New York. Even though Anna loved Washington, she was looking forward to going to New York for the weekend.  The next two days passed with teaching, packing, talking about a baby. Friday morning came, and Anna headed off to her classes while Sebastian finished getting things together. Once her classes were over, Sebastian would meet her with their bags and they’d take the train to Union Station; from there they’d take the train to New York. Sebastian’s mother was going to pick up the couple and he had already arranged for her to pick up some cupcakes. At the end of her last class, Sebastian was waiting by the door of her office. She smiled at her boyfriend and pecked his lips when she reached him.

                “Ready to go?” He asked reaching for her hand.

                “Yeah.” She smiled. “Let’s do this.” She added.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a short ride to New York. Anna rested her head on Sebastian’s shoulder and napped for the ride.  His hand rested protectively on her stomach trying to let his child know that he was there and would  _ always  _ be there. He was a bit nervous, this trip would be the trip that he got his grandmother’s ring and started planning the perfect proposal.  After looking up and seeing that Anna was still peacefully napping and had shifted her head away from his shoulder, he took this moment to talk to his child.

“Hi, little peanut.” He started. “I don’t know if you can actually hear me or not but I love you and your momma so much. And I will  _ always _ be there for you and protect you no matter what. Your momma and I can’t wait to meet you, but don’t come out until your ready.” He continued pressing a soft kiss to Anna’s belly.

“And, you doubt yourself as a father.” Anna said softly. “I think you’ll make a great father.” She added.

“Because I have you.” Sebastian said looking up at her with a soft smile.  “I didn’t mean to wake you.” He added as the train started to slow down.

“You didn’t.” Anna smiled. “This little one did.” She added with a smile.

“I can’t feel.” He pouted.

“I’ll feel it before you will.” She chuckled. “But don’t worry, you’ll be able to soon enough.” She added.

“I just want to feel our baby.” He said with a pout.

“In another couple of months and you will.” Anna chuckled. “I have a feeling this little one will be very active.” She added as the train came to a stop. 

Sebastian and Anna slowly rose and gathered up their belongings and started to make their way off the train and into Penn Station. It didn't take the couple long to be spotted by Georgeta who embraced Anna in a hug before moving on to giving her son a welcoming hug.  They moved to grabbing their bags, Sebastian of course taking Anna’s before she could get hers. Anna just shook her head but followed beside her boyfriend as they followed Georgeta to her awaiting car. 

It was a short drive from Penn Station to Georgeta’s apartment. After getting their bags in, Anna took a little bit of time to freshen up before they decided on going out for dinner. 

“So, have you gave any thought to baby names?” Georgeta asked looking at the couple.

“We have actually.” Anna said with a smile looking at Sebastian causing him to smile. “If we have a little boy, we want to name him Sebastian. Though we don’t have a middle name yet.” She added, causing Georgeta to smile.

“And if you have a little girl?” She asked taking a bite of her dinner.

“We want to name her after the two most important women in our lives.” Sebastian started with a soft smile. “So, we want to name her Georgeta Jean and call her Georgia for short.” He added looking from his girlfriend to his mother.

Georgeta looked up at her son with misty eyes. “You want to name your daughter after me?”

“We do.” Anna said speaking up with a soft smile. “You and my mom made us who we are today and you both will have a direct impact on the parents we will be. It’s our little way to honor you both.” She added.

“I love you both.” She said taking both of their hands and squeezing them affectionately.

Anna excused herself to go to the restroom and Georgeta looked at her son. “I can’t wait until she’s my daughter.”

“I want to marry her mom.” Sebastian said with a soft smile. “I love her so much.” He added.

“I can see it all over your face.” She smiled at her son. “And it’s plain she loves you.” She added.

“I’m glad you like her.” Sebastian said as he saw Anna coming back towards the table. 

He couldn’t help but smile.  Seeing her with her pregnancy glow, Sebastian couldn't help himself. He was in love, completely and wholeheartedly with Anna. She looked up and caught her boyfriend's eye and softly smiled at him. His face flushed red at being caught staring. Anna took a seat and smiled at the pair in front of her. 

“I hope I didn't miss too much.” She smiled. 

“No.” Sebastian replied shaking his head. 

The trio finished their dinner with small talk before leaving and heading back to Georgeta's apartment. Since it was late in the evening, Anna called it an early night. Sebastian stayed up at little bit longer talking to his mother, before turning in himself. He walked into the bedroom and smiled at the sight in front of him. Anna was lying on her side with her hand resting on her belly. The next day passed with lighthearted conversation and when the time came to head back to Washington, Georgeta discretely handed Sebastian what he came for. A stunning platinum three stone diamond ring and hope that this Christmas all three of them would be well on their way to having the same last name.


End file.
